1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device that includes two electronic components connected with each other, a housing and an output terminal outwardly extending from the housing to be connected with a lead wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-2005-172573 discloses a vehicle-wheel speed sensor such as an electronic device.
As shown in FIG. 6, a vehicle-wheel speed sensor 2 includes a rotation detecting circuit that is formed on an IC chip (hereinafter referred to as the rotation detecting IC) 20 and a cup-shaped housing 22. The rotation detecting IC 20 includes a pair of terminals 200, 201, which is connected to a lead wire 21 The rotation sensing IC 20 is disposed inside the housing 22 and covered with resinous material that fills the space between the IC 20 and the housing 22.
As shown in FIG. 7, another vehicle-wheel speed sensor 3 includes a capacitor in addition to a rotation detecting IC 30 and a pair of terminals 300, 301. In this case, it is necessary to have a space between the rotation detecting IC 30 and the capacitor because of manufacturing problems. Therefore, the length of the vehicle-wheel sensor shown in FIG. 7 becomes longer than the vehicle-wheel sensor shown in FIG. 6.
Accordingly, it is difficult to manufacture the above two types of the speed sensors by a same manufacturing facility or line.